


Убежище

by Sounator



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Он не верит в людскую доброту.
Kudos: 4





	Убежище

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан сразу после просмотра фильма, поэтому там много неточностей.   
> Зимний Солдат здесь представлен, как личность.

Обернувшись в последний раз, Зимний Солдат смотрит на Капитана Америку, лежащего на песке. Его Задание все еще жив. Он сам спас его, а затем еще раз, буквально вдохнув в него жизнь. Касаясь губами потерявших цвет, холодных мокрых губ Роджерса, Зимний Солдат не почувствовал ничего. Только влагу и холод. Привычные ощущения для того, кто все свое существование прибывал в капсуле криокамеры. Его тело находилось там так долго, что лед сковал и разум и сердце. Зимний Солдат был машиной, выполняющей приказы, и ему было комфортно от этого. Лед в стазисе, лед вне криокамеры. Но когда Роджерс впервые назвал его чужим именем, лед внезапно треснул. И чем дольше он контактировал с Капитаном Америкой, тем больше становились трещины. В памяти мелькали незнакомые воспоминания - чужие, не его. Воспоминания живого, теплого, живущего вне льда, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Это пошатнуло равновесие существования Зимнего Солдата. Привычный лед стал бороться с чуждым теплом. Мир вне камеры стал отторгать Зимнего Солдата, словно тот, чьим именем клялся Роджерс, пытается выпихнуть его из собственного тела.

\- Это мое тело,- хрипит Зимний Солдат и уходит.

Он бредет по берегу, и в его изломанном, усталом теле больше нет прежней силы и ловкости. Ноги оступаются на зыбком песке, а разбитое тело то и дело стремиться к земле. Наконец, пройдя еще сотню метров, Зимний Солдат останавливается и ложится. Когда голова касается песка, он, наконец, расслабляется. Он смертельно устал за эти несколько дней. Бионическая рука словно из чугуна, давит на позвоночник, и растягивает ноющие швы. Впервые за долгое время ему вновь, как в самый первый день, после того, как она у него появилась, хочется оторвать от себя это чуждое инородное тело, норовящее подчинить себе весь организм. Сейчас рука будто рука мертвеца, висит на его еще живом теле страшным грузом и угрожает заразить своей мертвенностью. Повреждения незначительные, но раз за разом сжимая и разжимая пальцы, Зимний Солдат не чувствует прежней синхронизации с ней.   
Спокойные воды накатывают на берег, соленые брызги летят прямо в лицо, но Солдат даже не думает закрыть глаза или отвернуться. Он смотрит и смотрит на волны, раз за разом накатывающие прямо на него. Он ни о чем не думает, просто смотрит. Где-то далеко слышится грохот последнего упавшего в воду геликарриера, хлопки взрывов и вой сирен спасательных катеров. Над побережьем проносятся вертолеты, но наемник не обращает на них внимания. Он продолжает лежать, лицом к воде и смотреть, как накатывают волны.

\- Это мое тело,- голос вновь подводит его, Но Солдату все равно. Он не ждет, что кто-то услышит его, поймет или поверит. Он просто знает истину и ничье мнение ему не важно.

Проходит час и до слуха Зимнего Солдата долетают чужие голоса. Поисковая бригада подобралась к месту, где он оставил Капитана Америку. Раздаются радостные возгласы - нашли.  
Поднявшись, Солдат собирает всю волю в кулак живой руки и буквально толкает свое смертельно уставшее тело вперед. Бионическая рука по-прежнему висит на нем мертвым грузом, отказываясь сотрудничать.  
Ему больше некуда пойти в этом чужом ему мире. Пирс, если он еще жив, наверняка схвачен властями, остатки ГИДРЫ залегли на дно. А он - убийца из прошлого, больше никому не нужен. Никому, кроме себя самого. Да и себе, по большому счету, тоже не нужен, ведь, как оказывается, Зимнего Солдата не существует. Есть какой-то "Баки"...  
Ни в чем не повинное дерево с треском переламывается в стволе и со стоном падает, треща ломающимися ветками, на своих собратьев. Бионическая рука довольно шуршит пластинами, одобряя вспышку гнева живого партнера. Ей всегда нравилось причинять боль. Для этого ее и создали.

\- Ебаный Баки!- рычит Солдат по-русски и чувствует легкое облегчение. Родной язык, привычные действия, привычная ярость. 

\- Мать твою, сучий потрох!- второе дерево разламывается пополам.

\- Мудила американское!- на сей раз, рука вырывает ствол с корнями и, размахнувшись, Зимний Солдат закидывает дерево метров на двадцать вглубь лесопосадок. 

\- Почему ты существуешь?

Наемник застывает, стиснув голову ладонями. Он стоит в окружении хаоса из поваленных деревьев, а где-то вдалеке уже слышен рев моторов. Это за ним. Пора уходить.

Он больше не может позволить себе сорваться. Ему нужно залечь на дно, затеряться, скрыться на какое-то время, пока шум не поутихнет. Но он слишком заметен для окружающих. Солдат больше чем уверен, что скоро его фотографии разошлют во все службы: полицию, ФБР, ЦРУ, Интерпол. Везде его будет искать и преследовать. Любой, кто увидит его, может донести.  
Зимний Солдат сбивается с шага. Последние воспоминания были плохо стерты, и ночь покушения на Фьюри он помнит отчетливо. Однако выполненное задание его сейчас не интересует. Он вспоминает отрезок времени до того, как поднялся на крышу дома.

Дождь только собирался, а немногочисленные прохожие уже раскрыли над головой зонты. Спешащие куда-то в столь поздний час, возвращающиеся из кино парочки, собачники, все они были увлечены своими делами, и никто не замечал одинокого человека в длинном плаще, стоявшего на перекрестке. Опустив бинокль, Зимний Солдат нащупал рукой под плащом винтовку. То, что Фьюри будет скрываться именно в доме Роджерса, ему сообщил Пирс. Куда еще может пойти мертвец, как не в дом опальному герою? Проследив Роджерса до квартала, Солдат оставил наблюдение за ним и переключился на дом. Отыскав нужный этаж, Солдат стал следить за темными окнами. Фьюри был хитер. Он не зажигал свет и не перемещался по квартире.   
Присмотрев себе отличную позицию на прилегающей к квартире крыше, Солдат спрятал бинокль и пошел к переходу. Он должен был вести себя естественно и непринужденно, а не бежать сломя голову. Поэтому, когда зажегся красный сигнал светофора, он послушно остановился. Кто-то подошел слева. Чуть повернув голову, Солдат увидел рыжеволосого парня, с улыбкой и широко раскрытыми глазами, смотрящими перед собой. Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, парень повернулся к Солдату, и его застывшие яркие голубые глаза будто пронзили Солдата насквозь. На нем была маска и очки, но прохожего, казалось, это не волновало. Он улыбнулся еще шире, кивнул и вновь впился взглядом в пространство перед собой. Зимний Солдат не привык рисковать и незаметно вытащил нож. Он окинул дополнительную цель быстрым взглядом и заметил трость в правой руке молодого человека: белую, с петлей, крепящейся на запястье. Парень был слеп и Солдат вернул нож на место.   
Когда светофор сменил цвет на зеленый, противно запищал сигнал, слепец выставил перед собой трость и пошел по переходу. Солдат внимательно следил за ним, примериваясь, как лучше можно было бы убрать нежелательного свидетеля. Он не собирался его убирать, просто прикидывал, как бы он это сделал. Внезапно из-за поворота выскочила машина. Пробуксовывая колесами, она мчалась прямо на слепого. Из салона раздавалась невероятная какофония и четверо явно пьяных подростков кричали и смеялись. Слепец услышал машину и обернулся на звук приближающейся смерти. Фары осветили его фигуру, но автомобиль, не сбавляя скорости, влетел на переход. Парень успел только поднять руку, в наивной попытке закрыться от опасности, когда черная тень сбила его с ног, унося с дороги.  
Веселая компания с воплями покатила дальше, а Зимний Солдат перевернул парня на спину. По старой привычке он проверил карманы куртки слепца и выудил портмоне. Быстро глянув в документы и, машинально запомнив информацию, он сунул портмоне на место. Покончив с формальностями, он быстро проверил пульс парня.

\- Какая у вас холодная рука,- прошептал слепой, обхватывая ладонью бионическую руку Солдата.- Но сердце ваше горячее солнца.

Солдат непонимающе склонил голову на бок, и попытался встать. Но парень схватил его за руку.

\- Помогите мне, пожалуйста, найти мою трость.

Солдат подчинился. Подставив локоть живой руки, он легко поставил слепого на ноги. Тот, все еще опираясь на него, принялся горячо благодарить за спасение. Солдат отмалчивался. Он нашел трость и вернул ее владельцу. Правда теперь она была непригодна. Автомобиль проехался по ней и переломил в двух местах.

\- Ох, придется идти вслепую,- покачал головой владелец и вдруг рассмеялся. 

Не понимая, что так развеселило этого человека, Солдат хотел было уйти, но его вновь остановили.

\- Простите, я пойму, если вы откажетесь, но могу я посмотреть на вас?

Это звучало странно. Слепой хочет посмотреть. Однако еще более странные вещи творились с самим Зимним Солдатом. Вместо того, чтобы убить свидетеля, он спас ему жизнь и продолжает стоять рядом, когда ему надо идти на задание. Но вот чего он совсем не понял, так это зачем он снял с лица маску и очки и прикрыл веки. Теплые чуткие пальцы коснулись его скул, очертили их, затем переместились на нос, замерев на крыльях, отмерив длину, скользнули по бровям. Чужие ладони накрыли лицо полностью, подушечками пальцев чуть коснувшись век и снова вверх, к линии роста волос. Еле заметное движение в волосах и руки уже на плечах. Солдат перехватывает ладони, когда те сжимают его искусственное плечо.

\- Простите,- шепчет слепой.- И спасибо. Вы... вы очень красивы, но отчего-то печальны. Могу я вам помочь?

Зимний Солдат отшатывается от парня, словно тот его ударил, и быстро уходит. Его не окликают и не останавливают, но пристальный взгляд невидящих глаз преследует Солдата до самого дома Роджерса. 

Уже на крыше, собирая винтовку, он забывает странного парня, а сейчас память услужливо подкидывает ему этот шанс. Он не верит в людскую доброту. Не верил, до встречи со Стивом Роджерсом. Его привычный мир, утопающий во тьме ненависти и отчуждения, пошатнулся, так отчего бы не нырнуть в этот незнакомый омут с головой?

***  
Улица вновь почти пуста. Редкие прохожие стремятся поскорее попасть под защиту родных крыш и стен. Сейчас дождь поливает с такой силой, что, если выставить вперед руку, ее скроет поток воды. На Зимнем Солдате нет плаща, и любой может признать в нем опасного человека. Но никто не смотрит на одинокого безумца без зонта, стоящего на перекрестке и ждущего, когда переключится свет. По ушам ударяет неприятный звук-сигнал и Солдат делает первый трудный шаг. Ему кажется, что на том конце "зебры" - новый неведомый мир, мир, который обязательно оттолкнет его. Рев мотора и дикая музыка прерывает мысли Солдата. Та же машина, та же компания, та же недопустимая скорость. Зеленый свет предупреждает водителя, но алкогольные пары вновь затуманили разум подростков. Солдат останавливается посередине дороги и разворачивается лицом к несущемуся на него автомобилю. В последний миг он выбрасывает вперед бионическую руку и, оттолкнувшись от капота, перелетает через машину, приземляясь позади. Быстрое движение и нож разрывает шину. Машину начинает нести юзом, выбрасывает на тротуар и переворачивает. Утробный вой сирены грузовика размывается в дожде, массивный тягач пролетает прямо перед лежащей на крыше машиной. Сбитые с толку, раненные пассажиры, кое-как выбираются из автомобиля, а водитель, вмиг протрезвев, сидит, вцепившись в руль и упираясь плечами в крышу. Громадный грузовик давно исчез в толще воды, но парень все еще не верит, что остался жив.

\- Какого черта произошло?- кричит один из подростков, хватаясь за явно сломанную ногу.

\- Ты видел этого психа?- орет другой, пытаясь высмотреть силуэт мужика, перелетевшего их машину. 

\- Могу поклясться, у него были стальные руки!- парень с переломом шлепается как есть на асфальт и стонет от боли.

\- Больше не притронусь к траве,- шепчет сам себе юный водитель.- Никогда!

Зимнего Солдата давно нет на той улице, где он устроил аварию. Он не видел, как пытаясь наказать лихачей, случайно спас их от столкновения с грузовиком.  
Память услужливо предоставляет ему адрес слепого парня, и Солдат легко находит нужный дом. Сломав замок на пожарной двери, он по лестнице попадает в холл второго этажа. За дверью нужной квартиры слышится возня и собачий лай. Солдат стучит еще раз.

\- Тише, Капитан! Тише!- смеются за дверью. Звякают замки, и дверь распахивается, выпуская золотой вихрь. Ретривер тут же прыгает на гостя, упираясь лапами ему в груди и стараясь лизнуть в лицо. Хвост пса напоминает пропеллер. Не зная, как реагировать, Зимний Солдат просто стоит и ждет, пока хозяин - тот самый слепой парень, оттащит своего любвеобильного пса.

\- Ох, простите!- смущенно произносит он,- Обычно Капитан так не ведет себя с незнакомцами. Но раз вы ему сразу понравились, вы - хороший человек.  
Солдат против воли улыбается этому наивному и в корне неверному выводу хозяина квартиры.

май 2014


End file.
